rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Lions of Leipzig (v7.2.0)
For the previous releases of this event see Lions of Leipzig and Lions of Leipzig (v5.2.0) |Stages = 7 |Goals = 28 |RS = 55,000 |Gold = 60 |Manufacturer = PORSCHE |Main Reward = 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE}} *If CAR NOT OWNED and FIRST TIME PARTICIPATING: |In-game description.}} *If CAR IS OWNED and FIRST TIME PARTICIPATING: Rise To The Challenge|In-game description.}} *If CAR NOT OWNED and PREVIOUSLY PARTICIPATED: |In-game description.}} .}} Lions of Leipzig ''(v7.2.0)'' is a Flashback Event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE, after was updated. Lions of Leipzig ''(v7.2.0)'' opened April 1, 2019 and has a 7-day time limitThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM 19 April (local time), the event can be completed 7x24 hours later, 11PM 26 April, allowing almost two full days to complete stage 7. from when the player starts. The PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE has been added to the Porsche Ascendancy bonus series in the Elite group, and the Concept Car Clash and Breakneck Legends bonus series in the Legend group. Rewards for completing this special event are: *If CAR NOT OWNED and FIRST TIME PARTICIPATING: 55,000, 60 and PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE *If CAR IS OWNED and FIRST TIME PARTICIPATING: 55,000 and 70 *Repeated: 25 (+stage rewards for any stage they had not previously completed). FAQ and Tips Before starting the Lions of Leipzig challenge please view Tips and FAQ for Lions of Leipzig. Stage 01 (Tour) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the first stage (Tour) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4 on Porsche Test Track. 3,500 (+ 860 CRB) and 640 Fame}} 6,700 (+ 1,660 CRB) and 1,250 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 01, See here: Tips for Lions of Leipzig stage 01. Stage 02 (Regroup) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the second stage (''Regroup) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE on Hockenheimring. 10,350 (+ 2,575 CRB) and 1,890 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 02, See here: Tips for Lions of Leipzig stage 02. Stage 03 (Preparation) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the third stage (''Preparation) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE on Nürburgring. 4,550 (+ 1,125 CRB) and 880 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 03, See here: Tips for Lions of Leipzig stage 03. Stage 04 (Dynamic) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fourth stage (''Dynamic) are rewarded with 15,000 and 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE on Porsche Test Track - Dynamic Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 04, See here: Tips for Lions of Leipzig stage 04. Stage 05 (King of the Hill) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fifth stage (King of the Hill) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE on Porsche Test Track. 10,600 (+ 2,635 CRB) and 1,180 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 05, See here: Tips for Lions of Leipzig stage 05. Stage 06 (Emerge) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the sixth stage (''Emerge) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE on Porsche Test Track. For tips and advice on stage 06, See here: Tips for Lions of Leipzig stage 06. Stage 07 (The Challenge) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the seventh stage (''The Challenge) are rewarded with 30,000, 15 and PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE OR 30,000 and 25 , if owned. Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE on Porsche Test Track. For tips and advice on stage 07, See here: Tips for Lions of Leipzig stage 07. Completion Rewards Footnotes Category:Flashback Category:Special Events